


THINK ABOUT IT.

by DylanGArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Intelligence - Freeform, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanGArgent/pseuds/DylanGArgent
Summary: Stiles has the most powerful mind in the world but nobody knows it.Will someone find out?
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

They will look for me I know, but I'm just a simple boy.

My IQ is the highest in the world but I prefer that no one knows.

Act like the idiot child.

Until they go after my pack.

For my friends.

I have to do everything for them.


	2. 1

I know they are looking for me, nobody knew the truth of me.

It was my fault, they cornered us, we had nowhere to go, of course I knew how to run away.

Derek and Scott made me run away with Mason, Danny, Allison AND Lydia leaving the werewolves inside.

We ran hiding, I knew they were looking for me.

My IQ is May than Adragon De Mello's: With an IQ of 400.

When I was 2 years old my mother made me do an IQ test which came out with almost 500, the person who did the study quickly was surprised he was going to give it to communications, but my father made him promise that I would never tell him something, because if they would finish it.

The man never said anything.

By the age of 4 she spoke almost 10 languages. English, Chinese, Spanish, Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Bengali, Russian, Japanese and French.

My mother made me never show him in high school, where he acted like a normal kid, like one another.

All this time I know many things, almost everything in the world but I have never said anything.

But it was my mistake when I tried to hack into area 51 to know if there was a supernatural being or if they knew about them, but when I was about to get the information I noticed that my computer had opened the camera, I knew that they had seen me, I had to start to protect all the information he had but knew he would not have much time.

10 minutes later all the police, SWAT and FBI were in the room.

We ran.

When we were in an almost safe place, the others were very scared.

/ It's my fault. / I whisper, Lydia and Allison see me without understanding what I mean.

/ What? / Lydia asks me.

/ They're looking for me / Danny sees me worried.

/ What do you mean? / Mason positioned himself in front of me.

/ Try to hack area 51./ Whisper waiting for their reaction

/ You're crazy, nobody can do it, you need ... / Lydia yells at me angrily.

/ High enough IQ, I know./ I interrupt./ My IQ is 512 / Whisper, everyone seems shocked.

/ What? / Mason speaks dumbfounded.

/ Impossible / Allison takes two steps back

/No./ Danny is in denial.

/ How nobody noticed? / Lydia is the only one who asks this stable question.

/ When I was two years old they studied me, they realized my IQ and my father made the guy who did my studies promise that no one would tell him, and that's the way it was, he didn't tell anyone and my mother made me act like a normal child / I can see that they are all thinking.

/ Now what do we do? / Lydia asks.

But I know it was my fault, I have to solve it.

/ I'll figure it out. / Speak up.


	3. 2

I don't know what to do, I'm really scared.

They have my pack.

I put myself on the computer putting everything in so they don't know where I am.

Lydia and Allison are behind me, watching me.

Danny and Mason are asleep, we ran far away so no one can see us, we know we are being wanted.

My mind is racing.

When I have all my security I send a message to the head of the government.

What do you want?

I send the message, I wait a few seconds when they answer me.

Know you, know how you did it.

My hands type hard.

It was just a stupid game, let go of my friends and I won't do anything wrong.

/What are you doing? You're going to condemn us all. / Lydia growls next to me.

/ Words are like chess, sometimes you have to attack knowing that you will lose a piece in order to win. / Speak without looking up.

Seriously? You're just a 17-year-old kid who got into an adult mess, we both know I could find you.

He smiled and my hands moved on the keyboard.

So why haven't they found me? You have messed with who you should not, let go of my friends or I will be able to hack their entire system, because maybe I am a child but I can be more adult than all your brains in that room.

I move my hand opening the screen, showing a camera that is directed to a room where many people are, I see that they try to move discovering where I am but it will be impossible for them.

I take Capture and send it to him.

How do you do that?

It's the only thing that rules, I know I've scared him.

My real name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski and my IQ is 512, let's make a deal.

/ What deal? / Lydia asks.

/ One of which you have to accept./ I whisper moving my fingers quickly across the table, waiting for an answer.

Which one?

I have to think through my words.

Are a file that if you install it anywhere, never. NOBODY will be able to enter there in exchange I want my friends returned, undamaged and they will move away from California. Total immunity between me and my friends.

Almost minutes pass when he answers, I look at the camera where they look desperate.

Well, tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon at your institute.

Great, now I have to do the file.

Well, I accept. It better not be a trap or I will finish you.

I agree.


	4. 3

<

I need to get that to release my friends, my mind works hard.

My hands move too fast, I don't let anything stop me I have little time, but the faster it is, the better.

Lydia and Danny are by my side watching my every move.

/ How much time left? / I ask even without stopping moving my fingers on the keyboard.

/ 20 minutes, Stiles you need to finish now. / Allison speaks, she is moving from side to side.

/ I'm almost done./ I whisper, I look at every detail and when I'm done I put it on a USB. / It's cute. / I grab my sweater. / I need everyone to be hidden, come in as if they were students, I don't want them to be hurt. / They nod, I get on the Jepp alone, the others will go in Lydia's car.

When many students arrive they see the police who were surrounding a large perimeter, I breathe.

I take out a tablet that Danny gave me, if this is a trap, it is something big, something that will destroy the entire United States government.

I approach the center where the man I spoke to is.

/ Where are they? / I speak loud and clear.

/ Show me what you promised. / Hold up the USB showing it. / Leave her on the floor and walk away. / Does he think I'm an idiot or what?

/ No, until you let me go. / I speak, placing the tablet on my arm ready to activate my virus.

/ No, you know we can take you. / He smiles making signs to some policemen approaching me, I see the boys get scared.

/ Get away, or I activate it and I will wipe out this entire nation. / Everyone stops.

/ What? / I ask without understanding.

/ If I activate this, a virus will enter all systems and make the secrets of the world open to everyone, yes. / He tenses. / So let them go, I let them go to me, and I'll help them with everything. / He looks back, a man nods.

The whole herd comes out surprised where they are, I can breathe freely.

/ Go away. / The whole pack looked at me.

/ Leave./ I whisper looking at them, but neither moves. /Ya./ Shout to which they run to where the others are.

/ We will leave everyone and everything if you are part of us. What do you say? / A man speaks approaching me, looking at me but I don't know what to do, it would be a good way.


	5. 4

Bealcon Hills has been protected.

I work in the government helping what I can, but nobody can touch my friends or whoever I decide.

Everyone was surprised at my intelligence, I never wanted others to know, I wanted to be just a normal boy.

But life changes a lot, some things are not easy, everyone looks at me and asks as if they know the questions of the universe, but I am just a boy who knows a lot but not too much.

The only ones who treated me like a normal boy have been my father and the pack, I thank God for that, a place where I can feel free, and I don't have to think beyond my mind.

Life is difficult but in the end it is the life that we have to live.

END.


End file.
